The First Awakening
by LestatsLittleGirl
Summary: One Shot SongFic To Redeemer This goes through the first awakening of a vampire.


Disclaimer: I don;t own the song just the plot so don't sue me. And one line from interview with the vampire for Anne Rice ""I was a new born Vampire weeping at the beauty of the night"-Louis

AN: one shot please read and review make me happy

this was written for my final in English class.

The First Awakening

_The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am  
Always it is calling me, for the blood of man _

Hunger is the first feeling as my body awakens, pain seems almost unbearable. Pain spreads from my stomach like wild fire up and into my spine. Like a fire the pain consumes my entire being. I would do anything to stop this pain.

_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me  
_

My eyes open to view the world as I have never view it before colors are brighter, shapes seem sharper and life is illuminated with glorious aura. It's hard for me to describe to you dear reader what I see, it like asking heaven what it see for no mortal could ever know.

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.  
So instead you'll taste my pain. _

The night is more beautiful to me now, then it ever was in my life. Owls prowl the darked sky, they prey the mice scurrying though the dead hollows, crickets chirp; all nocturnal life of the forest seem part of a wonderful symphony. Here I am a new born vampire weeping at the beauty of the night.

_The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.  
Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.  
Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life._

My maker, my dark father, stands by watching me in my wonderment of this new world. He comes to stand next to me whispering in my ear "come child, for tonight is your rebirth into darkness, we must appease your hunger." _yes!_ My hunger the throbbing pain just below the surface.

_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me... _

Home a place I could barely stand when I was alive, now seem more hospitable. Sister welcomes me home with hug and question as to where I've been all evening. Her scent so sweet fragile drives my hunger. Her small warm frame plastered to my cold dead one. A hand as cold as mine grips my shoulder "Not yet child" the word not spoken plague my mind as my maker takes my sister hand.

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.  
So instead you'll taste my pain._

Mother the word brings distastes to my very being, sits in the parlor. My sister at her feet, her head on mothers lap. The time for feasting has come at last; my maker gives me a look. I chose my sweet innocent sister for my mother would not satisfy this hunger, she runs from me it makes it all the better. I catch her running up the grand stair case, her dress an under layers make her slow and docile.

_You say your life I'm taking, always bothering me, I can't take this anymore, I'm failing, always smothering me  
_

Blood carries more then life for vampires it carries memories, emotions and truth. My truth is with this new life I have to end the lives of others to sustain this eternal bliss. Can I bring death to all those around me? Can everything I touch turn to ash with the turning of centuries? One blink of my eye and behold the future. All I have too pay, for this life is your future. Can I do this with out feeling remorse? Yes I believe I can

_You look down on me, hey what you see, take this gift from me, you will soon feed from me.  
_

She grips my arms tightly as though I would let her go. I dug my teeth into her shoulder. Blood flowed down my throat thick spicy life, her life. The pain of my raw hunger was soothed with every drop of her life. Her grip slowly released as died in my arms. I lowered her to the ground, her hair speared out like that of an angle. "If not an angle in life than an angle in death" My maker says softly as if saying a prayer, as he walks from the doorway.

_Nothing seems exciting, always the same hiding  
_

As the night come to an end and the lid of my coffin closed. I knew that my death had been the greatest moment of my life. But still the question remand can I live without remorse?

_It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me. It's haunting me._

It's haunting me...

Song: Redeemer- by Marilyn Manson

Line from Ann Rice's book Interview with a Vampire  "I was a new born Vampire weeping at the beauty of the night"-Louis


End file.
